Anyone fancy a threesome?
by Sans Fire
Summary: Naruto is UBER horny and gets his lover, sasuke and his best friend gaara to come and have some fun. THREESOME! GAANARUSASU! Gaara!Uke Naruto!middle sasuke!seme ONESHOT YAOI!


Dokuro: okay, this is a one shot! okay its gaanarusasu! YES! NARU IS IN THE MIDDLE! MAH!

Gaara: HOW IN GODS NAME AND I A FUCKING UKE?!

Dokuro: nuuuuu your not fucking anyone! naruto is your seme and sasuke is naru's seme!!!

Gaara: i hate you! i should be naru's seme! not that pompus sasuke!

Sasuke: shut up!!!

Naruto: will you PLEASE get on with the story!!! this is the first story of dokuro's that i am a seme!!!

sasuke:your still getting fucked so acutally i am THE seme!

Naruto: well normally i am THE uke-

Dokuro: SHUT UP! ahem...read and review!!!

* * *

Sasuke moaned. He thrust faster into the moaning blonde. 

"n-Naruto…" he panted as he felt the blonde's walls clamp around him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto came hard. The raven groaned as he shot his seed deep inside the blonde. Sasuke trusted a few more times to ride out the explosive orgasm until they settled down, both panting heavily.

"w-wow…" Naruto moaned again as he felt Sasuke's still stiff member pull out of him, rubbing against his prostate one more time.

"I-I love you"

"l-love you too…" Sasuke kissed Naruto again.

"t-that was…g-good…b-but…could you untie me from the bed?"

"h-hai…" Sasuke smirked and straddled his boyfriend, rolling his hips against Naruto's awakening member.

"n-noo…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke re-entered him with vigorous force. The blonde hissed as the raven grazed his prostate teasingly before hitting it dead on. Naruto's sweaty bangs stuck to his face as did Sasuke giving them both a very sexy look. The blonde's toes curled in pleasure as Sasuke wrapped his hand around his member. A feral growl ripped Sasuke's throat as he felt his cum swelling his cock, making it twitch madly inside the blonde.

DING DONG!!! They both groaned. Sasuke dropped his head against Naruto's neck and the kitsune rolled his head back angrily.

"maybe they'll go away." Sasuke growled

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

"nope, they're not." Naruto groaned again. "why? So close…" he moaned

"it will only take a second…" Sasuke purred and thrust in again. Naruto moaned loudly before quickly covering his mouth.

"Naruto! I CAN HEAR YOU MOAN! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" they both blinked before a happy look spread across Naruto's face making Sasuke inwardly groan in despair.

"GAARA!!!" he pulled Sasuke out of him and wrapped the blanket around him, stampeding his way to the door. Jealousy swelled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. _Fucking sabaku_! Naruto flung the door open and pounced on the red head, completely forgetting he was naked, sweaty and reeking of semen. Gaara stumbled back, shocked and fell to the floor, the little blonde between his legs. "Gaara! I haven't seen you in AGES!!! How are you ? How's Suna? How's Kankuro? How's Temari? What's it like being the kazekage-" Gaara clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto, you are naked, sweaty and semen covered!" the kitsune blushed brightly and saw the blanket abandoned at the door. He grabbed it and blushed the colour of Gaara's hair making him smirk. "looking sexy though…" he purred

"Sabaku, you don't get it, even if he is naked, sweaty and covered in semen" Sasuke smirked in the doorway, the duvet wrapped tightly around his frame "he is _mine_"

"hm? A challenge? You know I have always beat you, Uchiha, and Naruto's heart deserves some one who will appreciate him" a vein popped on Naruto's forehead

"I AM STILL HERE YOU JERKS!"

"yes, naked, sweaty and semen covered!"

"…meanie! Come in Ga-kun!" he dragged the red head into the house. Gaara scrunched his nose up tightly. The place REEKED of semen! Fucking hell! They are fucking like bunnies!

"geez! It stinks"

"humph…Sasuke has a high libido" Naruto sniggered

"don't _you_ know it" he purred

"hehehe…" Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter and, under the cover's so Gaara couldn't see, he grasped the hardening member, making Sasuke blush and bit his knuckle to stop him moaning.

"Naruto?" he turned to look at Gaara and smirked, a cunning plan unfolding in his mind.

"come here Ga-kun…" Sasuke snarled as the red head stepped closer. "ne…lets play twister…hai?"

"…sounds like a good idea!" Gaara's lip twitched up ward into a smirk. "two people at a time…me and Naruto first."  
"…fine…the winner goes against me" Sasuke smirked, Naruto kicked ass at this game. Mostly because he cheated but it was a mind blowing experience.

"okay…but in boxers!" he pulled on his orange boxers and threw Sasuke his. "come on Gaara…get rid of all your clothing…" he stepped closer and tugged the sashay around his waist away. The red head blushed as he felt Naruto's tiny hands around his body, undressing him slowly. Sasuke watched intently as Naruto pulled the clothing away, shooting him a kinky look every few minutes. Finally Gaara was in his boxers and Naruto licked his lips evilly.

"okay, lets play. You go first raccoon butt"

"shut up fox face"

"oooh, meanie!" Naruto chuckled and padded over towards the twister mat. After 5 minutes Naruto was on top of Gaara, chest to chest. Gaara had one leg pressing right between Naruto's and the other next to the kitsune's foot so that Naruto's thigh was also pressing against Gaara's member. The blonde's face was hovering above the red head's and their lips were millimetre's away. Sasuke was painfully hard.

"ne…teme…spin the wheel."

"hai…" he shifted over, Naruto smirked at the tent in his trousers, and spun it. "Gaara, right hand yellow." the red head shifted, his eyes suddenly widened as his erection jabbed harshly into Naruto's thigh. The blonde grinned and shoved his leg down. Gaara collapsed in a heap, cum dribbling down his leg.

"I win!"

"shut up!" Gaara scowled and stood up, limping into the bathroom. Naruto cackled a laugh and lay down.

"I guess your against me…" Sasuke purred. Naruto blushed brightly "wouldn't have it any other way" they made out for a few minutes, Sasuke rubbing Naruto's erection he had gotten because of Gaara. He moaned and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and pulled him closer.

"ahem." they looked up and saw a blushing red head. Naruto smirked and sniffed the air

"ooh, Ga-kun I can smell some one else's semen, did you do something naughty?" Gaara blushed. After two minutes all three boys had large erections. Sasuke and Naruto had made out a few times and every time Naruto saw Gaara rub himself out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto's boxers. He moaned loudly.

"g-Gaara…"

"h-hai?"

"g-go in the b-bed room…a-and t-take o-of your b-boxers…for fucks sake Sasuke! Stop jerking m-me off while I talk!" he panted out. Sasuke scooped him up and walked into the bed room to see Gaara lying on the bed, naked. Naruto grinned broadly. "you have a sexy ass raccoon butt."

"hn." he blushed. Naruto hopped down, walked over and climbed onto the bed. Sasuke tore of Naruto's boxers and grabbed the lube from under the pillow. He smirked and flipped Naruto over, licking his member. Gaara straddled Naruto's neck and pushed his member into the warm opening. Naruto purred and began to suck on it roughly. The kitsune moaned as Sasuke sucked harder and the red head had an explosive orgasm as the vibrations hit his cock, making it swell with cum. Naruto licked and drank every drop as he came in Sasuke's mouth.

"Gaara…lie d-down…" he pushed Gaara down and got a bottle of lube and poured it onto his finger's. he winced then hissed in pleasure as he felt Sasuke's finger's enter. "fuck it…s-Sasuke…just f-fuck me already!" he moaned. The Uchiha smirked. Naruto probed his finger's inside the red head searching for the bundle of nerves. Gaara suddenly tensed, a loud moan issuing from his lips. "found it" he position his erection at the red head's entrance. Sasuke thrust roughly into the blonde, making him enter the red head. Gaara screamed in pain, digging his nails into Naruto's back. "shh, shh, Ga-kun, its okay…the pain will go away" Naruto winced as tears spilled down the red head's cheeks.

"Sasuke! Stop…fucking…me…for…a second…god damn it…g-Gaara…is in …pain" he whispered between moans.

"s-sorry…c-cant…help…it…" he puffed out. Suddenly Naruto and Gaara moaned simultaneously. Sasuke smirked down at the blonde and thrust harder. "s-Sasuke!" he moaned loudly. "f-faster…" Naruto's body had turned to jelly Sasuke was thrusting for both of them. Gaara groaned and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, tangling his finger's into the messy hair and kiss him fiercely. Sasuke's member twitched inside the blonde at the sight of the two boys making out. Suddenly Gaara moaned and a white liquid covered Naruto and Gaara's chest. Naruto moaned as the red head's walls clamped down on him, bringing him over the edge. Sasuke hissed as the orgasm swelled his cock. He blasted his cum deep inside the blonde. He trusted a few more times to ride out the orgasm before he collapsed, exhausted. They all lay in a sticky sweaty panting mess. Naruto hugged them both and smirked "th-that…was…fucking…good…" he panted "you sh-should come over…more often…" he gasped as he pulled out of the red head and Sasuke trusted once more before pulling out. Naruto shifted around as he felt Sasuke's hot cum slide down his leg.

"b-by the w-way…Ts-Tsunade wants to s-see you t-tomorrow…" Gaara rolled over and kissed Naruto. Sasuke pushed him off and snarled. "you-Uchiha…he just f-fucked me…I think I-I can kiss him" he smirked and licked Naruto's nipple.

"d-don't make me horny…I-I'm t-tired"  
"y-you?! I-I was d-doing all the w-work…"

"what ever…lets go to sleep…"

"hai…Sasu-kun?"

"eh? Hachimitsu?"

"w-we should a-ask n-Neji f-for a foursome…"

"y-yeah…then g-Gaara c-can fuck some one…" Sasuke sniggered

"shut up!"  
"whatever…lets sleep so we can have a few more rounds before Gaara leaves"

"h-hai…"

"th-that was great…y-your good…" Gaara smirked and kissed the kitsune's chest before falling asleep

"n-night…Sasu-teme"

"night…irropei, I love you"

"I love you too…" all three fell asleep. They woke a few hours later and continued until Gaara had to leave. But not before they invited Neji.

* * *

Naruto: WOOT WOOT! FOURSOME!! 

Neji: you had to bring me into this!!!

Gaara: DAMN RIGHT! im a no UKE!

Neji: grrr drags gaara off to prove he is NOT the uke

dokuro:...blushes ANYWAY! please review

Gaara, Naruto & Sasuke: yes or we will hunt you down!! MWAHAHAHA!

dokuro:...inches away weird persons...I WILL DO A FOURSOME!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! okay, it should be ready by...30th Jan!!! YATTA! hope you enjoy!!


End file.
